wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazen Lions
The Brazen Lions are a Loyalist Codex-divergent Space Marine Chapter created sometime between late-M35 and early-M36 during the mysterious 13th 'Dark' Founding from unknown genetic lineage. For much of the Chapter's history, the Brazen Lion have operated as a fleet-based, crusading force, though older extant records indicate that they once occupied a Chapter homeworld during their earliest years of service. Today, however, this world is a blasted waste, consumed by the wars of the Age of Apostasy. Though no trace of the culture from which the Chapter originally recruited from now exists, something of its ancient fuedal traditions was carried over and lives on in the rites and character of the Chapter. A bellicose and unforgiving Chapter by nature, the Brazen Lions have established themselves at the apex of military force, applying overwhelming force to bring about the total and immediate destruction of the enemy. Since their inception, this Chapter has earned the respect of their fellow Adeptus Astartes and the Imperium at large, through their acts of courage, valour, battle-prowess and centuries of loyal service in the Emperor's name. However, there once was a time not long ago that the Lions' loyalty was called into question, for it is to the Chapter's eternal shame that they are successors of the formerly loyalist Astral Claws - a Chapter's whose name that is villified within the Imperium, and is synonymous with infamy and treachery. Despite the aspersions and acrimony often displayed towards them, the Brazen Lions continue to stoically carry on, determined to raise themselves above the sins of their genetic forebears. Chapter History The Brazen Lions is a Chapter of Space Marines created during the 13th Founding, the so-called "Dark Founding" which occurred sometime between the 35th and 36th Millennium, before the start of the Age of Apostasy. While the Lions have always officially maintained they were forged from the genestock of the Ultramarines, certain defects and variations in the samples of Lions' gene-seed still held in the archives of the Adeptus Terra speak against this and the sons of Roboute Guilliman have never acknowledged any kinship, fueling suspicions as to their true heritage. Early on, the Brazen Lions distinguished themselves from the beginning of their history, by bravely entering the conflicts of the Age of Apostasy, a tumultuous and bloody period in Imperial history that pitched the galaxy into an age of civil war and anarchy, when the Imperium was controlled by the tyrant Apostate High Lord Goge Vandire. Many Adeptus Astartes Chapters refused to take sides and get involved in the countless internecine conflicts of faith, and instead, focused on the security of the regions about their own home worlds and continued to prosecute long-standing wars against ancient and vile xenos foes. They felt to do so, was a betrayal of their sworn duties as the Emperor's avenging Angels of Death. However, the Brazen Lions had no such compunction to stay uninvolved, and wholeheartedly threw themselves into the raging conflicts of this bloody age. The Brazen Lions are one of the few beacons of light in a galaxy full of despair, as they attempted to protect the few star systems they could from the ravages of the Age of Apostasy and the carnage of Vandire's Reign of Blood. The Brazen Lions' involvement would see their homeworld suffer for their temertiy, a fate that befell several Adeptus Astartes homeworlds such as the Fire Hawk's original homeworld of Zhoros. During the battles against Vandire's apostate forces their homeworld of Nemial was destroyed by a thermonuclear orbital bombardment unleashed by a fleet of the Ecclesiarchy's Frateris Templar. Nomadic Chapter Fleet Scattered records about the Brazen Lions imply that the Chapter has no set home world. This is uncommon for a Space Marine Chapter to operate solely as a warfleet on a perpetual Crusade. However, the Lions do not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a fleet-based Chapter. The Nomad-Predation pattern has allowed the Lions to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever. Their Chapter fleet contains as many support vessels as true warships, and is said to also contain a number of voidships capable of both combat and maintenance/repairs. Because of propensity for combat, it seems unlikely that the Lions tolerate vessels in their fleet's ranks that could not hold their own on the battle line. As a Nomad-Predation fleet, the Lions voyage indefinitely, tarrying only to identify and engage the foes of man. Chapter Recruitment The common form of recruitment utilised by the Lions given to their preferential mode of operation is to cull potential initiates from the young of the survivors of their assaults where practical, provided those survivors are human and free of the corrupting influence of the Warp. The young males are then forced to fight to the death to prove their worth. Those initiates who survive are then subjected to intensive hypno-conditioning and other harsh procedures designed to strip away any past loyalties. Notable Campaigns *'Bargonon Insurrection (Unknown M36)' - First recorded engagement was during the Bargonon Insurretion where the Brazen Lions would seize their first engagement. They would prove that they would be able to carry the attack despite their then-relatively small numbers by sheer courage and the fury of the violence they could unleash. The Lions were tasked to subdue the asteroid prison world of Bargonon which had risen up in anarchic revolt in a state of near continuous rioting and mob violence. Initial attempts to impose order by Astra Militarum troops had been thrown back in disarray as it became apparent that among the insurrectionists was a renegade cadre of outlawed Space Marines, calling themselves the Condemned. The Brazen Lions were dispatched to Bargonon with explicit instructions to reclaim the planet and carry the Emperor's wrath to those that had defied Him. Within eight hours, a signal was received from the Brazen Lions that Bargonon-Primary had been returned to Imperial Compliance. When asked by the leader of the waiting second wave how many prisoners to expect to transfer into custody, the Lions replied that they had not been ordered to take any. The second wave of Imperial Army troops were tasked with the bleak task of clean-up operations in the wake of the Brazen Lions' assault, hunting down any survivors hiding in the warren of tunnels and passageways, of which there proved to be precious few. There were multiple reports of more than once coming across carcasses torn to pieces and of choke-points and defence posts turned into blood-soaked charnel houses and of scores upon scores of insurgents cut down from behind while fleeing in blind panic, their weapons abandoned. *'The Clovis Rebellion (112-114.M37)' - When a Black Crusade is launched in the Clovis sector, a joint-Astartes strike force is sent to quell the five worlds that have become overrun by bloody insurrection. The Clovis Rebellion quickly escalates when a large force of Night Lords Heretic Astartes arrived and the Planetary Defence Forces of Clovis Prime crumbled. The Blades of Dorn, Blood Vultures, Brazen Lions, and the Ebon Knights launched a counter-attack to secure vital Imperial artefacts before Exterminatus was declared. It takes the three Chapters two more years of brutal conflict to cleanse the rest of the sector's worlds before they are declared free of corruption. *'Siege of Callisto (834-840.M37)' - Responding to a distress call, the Brazen Lions fleet headed towards the stellar wasteland of the Callisto Sector. The Callisto Sector had been sited near the galactic core in the Segmentum Ultima close to the realspace Warp rift known simply as the Maelstrom. The Brazen Lions' warships formed a single strike force aimed at the Laterus System. They came upon the besieged Adeptus Mechanicus station world of Callisto on the edge of the Maelstrom, founded during the Age of Strife, and long cut off from aid. Callisto was being besieged by the Drukhari who wished to take the Mechanicus's technological secrets for themselves. The tech-priests of the Mechanicus had endured alone for ages, subjected to the privations of raiders and enemies all around them and always requesting aid that had never yet managed to reach them. The Brazen Lions arrived as their saviours, smashing into the heart of the besiegers. Though dramatically outnumbered and outgunned, the Brazen Lions drew into close formation and smashed through the enemy armada. Once the enemy line of defence was breached, the Brazen Lions' fleet unleashed swarms of gunships and drop pods upon the planet's surface. In the meantime, baying for blood, the Brazen Lions ravaged the enemy armada, plunging in close so that the wildfire of their foes struck their own ships as often as those of the Imperials. Boarding torpedoes and assault rams screamed out from the Brazen Lions' vessels and slammed into the hulls of terror ships of the Drukhari vessels, disgorging the Brazen Lions in their unstoppable rage, turning the enemy ships into charnel houses. Meanwhile, on the surface below, the Drukhari died by the thousands, unable to coordinate a defence against this unforeseen direction of attack. The battle raged on for hours, and the Brazen Lions took horrific casualties but fought on nevertheless. The Kabalite overlords sensed at last that the battle was turning in their favour and called upon reinforcements from across the planetoid's surface to aid them. It was then that a false dawn flared blood-red in the skies above. Seconds later, a cyclonic torpedo barrage smashed into the surface all around the Brazen Lions, who fought on. In their wake came hundreds of gunships and assault rams that represented the Brazen Lions' second wave. These warriors descended upon the Kabal of Drukhari like vengeful gods of wrath. The Siege of Callisto had been broken as the Brazen Lions speared the fleeing enemy with barbed Ursus Claws - massive lances connected to heavy, dense chains - that could pierce the hull of an enemy ship and drag them back to their inevitable doom. When they were within a short distance of the Brazen Lions' ships, their commanders would then disgorged their elite assault formations to cross the short distance between them and board the enemy vessels to slaughter those within, leaving these enemy vessels as bloody abattoirs in their wake. The campaign that was to follow would last six standard years and see no fewer than 28 worlds and outposts ravaged and destroyed by the Brazen Lions, and two separate dangerous xenos species wiped out. The Brazen Lions' fleet cut a swathe of destruction through the wastes of the Callisto Sector, and even ventured into the perilous fringes of the Maelstrom itself. *'Compliance of Argo (284.M38)' - The Brazen Lions fought against a xenos-adversary whose identity is not recorded in existing Imperial records while bringing the world of Argo into Imperial Compliance. This Compliance action was a long siege of the xenos fortress-states on Argo. The grotesque xenos were greatly skilled in the arts of combat, and rose against the Brazen Lions angrily the moment their Fleet made contact. The xenos used secret tunnels to infiltrate behind the besieging Imperial army and hundreds of enemy shock troops swamped the Imperial command encampment. Unprepared and unarmoured, the Brazen Lions took heavy losses, but managed to hold out until reinforcements could arrive. Incensed by the horrendous casualties suffered and also by the use of such a cowardly tactic, the Brazen Lions fury made short work of the remaining xenos threat. This genocidal campaign proved to be a long, bloody, and miserable affair for the Brazen Lions. The xenocide of this forgotten species was eventually successful and these xenos were all but wiped out. *'Serkis Compliance (692.M38)' - The Ivaldi System was settled by humanity in the distant past and had remained isolated for millennia. Even without Warp-capable starships the people of Serkis had still managed to flourish instead of regressing to barbarism. Though bringing Serkis into Imperial Compliance would bring the Imperium great renown, this formidable civilisation refused to bend the knee to the light of the Imperial Truth, and instead were prepared to fight to maintain their independence. Their warfleet was formidable, and managed to push back the initial invasion of the Imperium. But if the Serkis warships proved formidable, their warriors proved to be downright deadly. Drawn from the system's prison colonies, each was already a formidable killer and survivor. Implanted with drug glands, vat-grown muscle and bone grafts, mind-wiped and conditioned with battle-memes, they were lethal and dangerous, even to Astartes. Armoured in partially powered battle plate, bearing high penetration laser weaponry and fractally sharpened blades, they posed a grave risk to the Imperial forces. The Imperium wanted Serkis's wealth and resources to harness to their needs. So the securing of Serkis fell to Brazen Lions, supported by selected elements of the Astra Militarum and the forces of the Mechanicum. Despite meticulous planning, the campaign did not begin well as substantial losses were inflicted upon the Imperial forces. Changing their strategy, the Brazen Lions decided that instead of focusing on a systematic conquest of the system's void stations, moons and planets, they would instead focus upon Serkis's fleet. Without the ability to redeploy their strength, each of the Serkis domains would become a closed tactical problem. But the Serkis had anticipated such tactics, and instead deployed multiple strike fleets to attack the Imperial fleet. Substantial losses were incurred during this initial engagement as the Serkis took advantage and attacked the Imperial toehold on their outer moons and stations. The Brazen Lions recognized the dire circumstances of their situation and issued a request to Terra for reinforcements. Soon elements from the Blades of Dorn, Ice Dragons, Impalers, and Silverbacks arrived in-system to augment the beleaguered Imperial forces. Despite his misgivings the Brazen Lions accept assistance and immediately drew up plans for prosecuting the second offensive against the Serkis. Utilising the strength of their new reinforcements, the Brazen Lions launch a successful second offensive against the Serkis that would soon see an Imperial victory. *'Saria Insurrection (378-384.M39)' - In 379.M39, contact with several worlds in the Sarias' Landing sub-sector has ceased. Something was blocking communications and all Imperial shipping had stopped without warning. Sending an Administratum investigatory fleet to discover what was happening in the sub-sector, but after a week, had failed to return to report their findings to Imperial authorities. Concerned, small Inquisitorial teams were sent to investigate. When they returned, they brought troubling news. The majority of the sub-sector had fallen into strife and open insurrection, and to make matters worse, several of these worlds were held in the grip of the Forces of Chaos. Unwilling to countenance such audaciousness, the High Lords of Terra dispatched an Imperial Crusade to take back the fallen sub-sector. Both the Brazen Lions and the savage Hounds of Kerberos Chapters were the first to answer the call-to-arms, and alongside several regiments of Astra Militarum and supporting Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii forces, they launched their crusade into the sub-sector immediately. Entire populations and ragtag fleets were led into battle by chanting Traitor Marines, clad in a panoply of colours, drawn from countless warbands. The Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos found themselves tied up in protracted conflicts and trench wars, caught in a cobweb of a much wider heresy. As the weeks became months and the months became years, more and more of both Chapters arrived to punish, cleanse, and reclaim the rebellious worlds. The Rolls of Honour run black with the ink of millions of enemies slain, but the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos suffered casualties beyond their ability to sustain a fighting front. With dozens of Astra Militarum regiments arriving alongside several relief Chapters, the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos withdrew from the conflict with their heads held high. Yet the bitterest blow was yet to be struck: it came as the remnants of their fleet mustered above Sarias' Landing itself, when a Traitor armada broke from the Warp, hungry for the chance to wipe the Lions and Hounds from the face of the Imperium. The battle that followed lasted for four days of void war and vicious boarding actions, during which Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos were responsible for the taking and scuttling of nine capital-class vessels. When the Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos at last stood victorious and took stock of their losses, fewer than four hundred Space Marines in total still drew breath. *'Fall of the Creed (562.M40)' - An Imperial Compliance campaign which was conducted against the barren, desert plant Nuranus and its masters, the heretical cult known as "The Creed". These self-appointed arbiters of human purity, life and death, were twisted and withered creatures that had once been human in ages past. They had extended their lifespans into millennia with the help of technology as ancient as it was dark. Encased within mechanised war machines controlled by cybernetic implants, in order to live they required regular infusions of fresh human genetic material extracted through a painful, fatal arcane process.From their towering pyramid structure known as "Acumen of All" they held sway over a dozen nearby human-inhabited worlds through terror, offering a devil's bargain of protection from xenos assault in return for a tribute of the young and healthy. The Brazen Lions bent up fury toward such shameful atrocities would soon be unleashed upon the Creed who were to suffer the Brazen Lion's pent-up hatred and wrath. By design, the enemy was crushed without mercy and their domains were stripped of every valuable resource and technology; wreckage and weapons amassed by the Brazen Lions' fleet and the Creeds' long guarded secrets fell. The Creed forces were utterly annihilated by the victorious Brazen Lions and several planets were left in the care of its survivors. *'The Agmus Crusade (901-912.M41)' - The Agmus Crusade was an Imperial Crusade launched by the Brazen Lions and led by their Chapter Master Barius Kor. Agmus was a long-isolated star system, only rediscovered by the Imperium in the late 40th Millennium on the outer fringes of the galaxy. Attempts were made to integrate its worlds into the Imperium, but the system had long been prosperous and independent, and scorned Imperial interference. The first missionaries from the Missionaria Galaxia were slaughtered, but when a second group of Imperial priests came to the system they brought the Brazen Lions with them. Under the direct command of Chapter Master Kor, the Lions fought the forces of the rebel worlds with great success until they came to the well defended hive cities of Agmus itself. Chapter Master Kor believed the Agmus Crusade progress was being stalled and was becoming a war of attrition. For months, each attempt to capture the hives was fought back with great losses and it seemed like the Lions would be unable to force their way into the sprawling arcologies. But the answer was found, a means to use Land Raider Crusader tanks. Armed to smash through enemy defences and disgorge squads of Astartes right into the thick of the fighting, the Crusader was the perfect weapon for breaching the defences of the Agmus hives. The campaign ended with the successful capture of hive cities of Agmus and the Brazen Lions ultimately reestablish Imperial rule within the system. *'Badab War (912-913.M41)' - Chapter Organisation As a crusading Chapter, the Lions maintain an organisational structure very close to that of the Codex Astartes with its standard division of ten companies, Chapter command, Apothecarion and forge armouries. The Lions also have a special affection for the use of assault tactics that make use of Jump Pack-equipped Assault Marines. Den of Lions Modelled after the Senatorum Imperialis of Terra, the Den of Lions encompasses a commission of Brazen Lions Astartes of the highest rank who draw together on matters of import facing the Chapter. The group offers advice to the Brazen Lions' Chapter Master, and while ultimately it is he who holds the final sanction over all commands, he is able to draw upon the knowledge and advice of all his company captains, his senior Chaplain, Apothecary, Forge Master and Librarian. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine Being a Crusading Chapter, the Lions maintain a strong fleet and favor rapid strike missions and boarding actions, and as such they field strong additional auxiliary contingents of assault squads and Dreadnoughts in its armouries. Rapid speed and relentless attack are the cornerstones of the Lions' combat tactics. Chapter Gene-Seed Though the source of the Astral Claws' own gene-seed remains suppressed, the Brazen Lions themselves still speculate that its provenance ranges from either basic Ultramarines stock to that of the Dark Angels. Pointing to the supposedly un-degraded quality of Astral Claws gene-seed as well as certain factors of temperament and style of warfare. But due to the ''Edict of Obliteration'' enacted by the High Lords of Terra and carried out after the conclusion of the Badab War, all signs and evidence of the existence of the Astral Claws has been removed from official Imperial records, and therefore, any possible evidence of the Brazen Lions' possible inheritance, if they are descended from such a notorious Chapter or not. Nobody knows exactly which Primarch's gene-seed was utilised in the creation of the Brazen Lions, as their gene-seed doesn't contain any specific genetic markers. Few fragmentary records that remain show the Brazen Lions' gene-seed branded as Chimeric, as it has been adulterated or somehow altered during its creation. Even with these few facts, the truth of who the Brazen Lions' genetic forebears will more than likely never be known. This matters not to the Brazen Lions, for they hold their loyalty, first and foremost, to the Master of Mankind who is the maker of all Space Marines. It is to Him, and Him alone, that the Brazen Lions hold both their faith and devotion to, for the Emperor is the master of all. Notable Members Chapter Fleet The Brazen Lions have existed as a fleet-based Chapter designed to operate solely as a warfleet on a perpetual Crusade. not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a Fleet based Chapter. The Chapter functions exclusively on a much rarer operational strategy for its warfleet known as the 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. This pattern utilised by the Lions has matured over the millennia when operating beyond the Imperium's boundaries for prolonged ages of time. The Nomad-Predation pattern has allowed the Lions to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever.The Lions are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle which is why they have chosen to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter. The Chapter fleet of the Brazen Lions is known to contain the following starships: *''Lion's Pride'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - It is the personal flagship of the Brazen Lions and serves essentially as the Chapter's mobile Fortress-Monastery. *''Relentless Hunter'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Vengeance's Oath '' (Battle Barge) *''Merciless Wrath '' (Battle Barge) *'' Chapter Relics *Claws of Nemial' - Amongst the oldest and most revered of all artefacts of the Brazen Lions, the ''Claws of Nemial are a ancient pair of master-crafted Lighting Claws, accompanied by a set of curved, razor-edged talons sheathed in a rippling power field. The Lighting Claws are only worn by the Brazen Lions' Chapter Master. These deadly weapons are only don by the Chapter Maser when he is called to battle in person. *''Light's Bane'' - This master-crafted Power Sword is currently wielded by Brother Tragan Karib. One edge of the blade bears notched serrations. Years of heavy use saw the weapon's blade tarnished by burns from its power field. *''Felthorn'' - This is an ancient master-crafted Bolt Pistol that has served the warriors of the Chapter well over many millennia. *''Kull's Plasma Blade'' - Though this weapon appears to be an ancient and finely decorated knife, it actually houses a plasma generator in the handle. When thrown, the blade generates an intense plasma field which can penetrate most armour. *''Knight's Fall'' - This weapon was made for Captain Taelos Orric by the Chapter's master artificers, and was as much a symbol of status as it was a terrifying weapon of war. This Combi-Melta was perfectly calibrated and imbued with a Machine Spirit of exceptional nobility, never letting its master down. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Brazen Lions' Chapter colours primarily wear black battle-plate with yellowish gold displayed on their shoulder pauldron trim, faceplate and gorget. The Aquila or Imperialist worn on the chest guard is also yellish gold in colour. An open-faced squad specialty symbol displayed on the right armorial indicates a battle-brother's combat role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A gold coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the right poleyn (knee guard) indicates company assignment while a small golden roman numeral displayed on the inset of the right armorial indicates squad assignment. Chapter Badge The Brazen Lions' Chapter badge is a large stylised black and gold coloured lion centered upon a field of sable. Chapter Relations Allies Astral Warriors The Astral Warriors are a fellow Scions of the former traitors, Astral Claws and share a close bond with the Brazen Lions. Despite their progenitors corruption to the Ruinous Powers, the Brazen Lions do not hold them responsible for their forebear's actions. For the Astral Warriors have earned the respect of the Brazen Lions through their courage, battle-prowess and honourable service to the Emperor of Mankind. Both Chapters have fought on dozens of occasions throughout their history. Blades of Dorn The Blades of Dorn are a 12th Founding Successor Chapter descended from the Imperial Fists. In temperament, these stoic and taciturn Astartes seem aloof and standoffish. Like the Brazen Lions, the Blades are a Chapter that is often held in suspicion due to the actions of their genetic forebears. But despite such acrimony, the Blades of Dorn's personal honor to duty make them more than willing to fight to the last, holding their ground with a siege-like mentality which sees them triumph or die in the attempt. On multiple occasions, these two Chapters have shared common cause and have fought alongside one another down the millennia, decimating their foes in a hail of bolter and blade, ensuring their foes die in agony and fear. Enemies Notable Quotes By the Lion's About the Lion's Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Brazen_Lion_Indomitus_Pattern_Terminator_Armour.png|1st Pride Veteran Sergeant wearing Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour File:Lion_1st_Pride_Champion.png|Champion of the elite 1st Pride of the Brazen Lions File:Mk_VII_Custom_Chest_Piece.png|Honour Guard of the 1st Pride File:Brazen_Lions_Officer_3rd_Co_Variant.png|A Brazen Lions officer of the 3rd Pride (Company), 1st Tactical Squad (Battleline) File:BL_Assault_Marine.png|Brazen Lions Battle-Brother of the 9th Pride (Company), 5th Assault Squad (Battleline) Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:13th Founding